


anything for you, rainbow girl

by aphantasiac



Series: what's going on? [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, F/F, Lesbian AU, but we been knew, crystals trying to get into an art school, mention of widow, she also cries alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: Crystal sniffles, wipes her eyes. She doesn’t turn around because she knows who it is. The skinny woman in her head that keeps coming to distract her. Gigi, her mind reminds her.”Go away.”—sense8 au
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: what's going on? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	anything for you, rainbow girl

**Author's Note:**

> another tiny drabble i popped out on my phone in the backseat of my bestfriend’s car. im just tryna introduce the cluster 2 at a time. enjoy!!

Crystal hates crying, and she does it so often.  
  
Sometimes, she she cries out of happiness. Sometimes it’s sad. And sometimes it just happens, and she can’t pinpoint which emotion caused the tears to form in her eyes. Today, it’s stress that makes her tear up. Stress over everything. Her shitty job and her most recent breakup, and the deadline for portfolios for the art school she’s trying so hard to get accepted to. It’s not the nicest school, but she has it on good word from Widow that it’s good and she’ll like it thwre. Crystal doesn’t care about how popular or expensive it’s not, she just wants to study art.  
  
And she wants her portfolio to be perfect.   
  
The painting she’s working on was a naked art piece, a woman embracing herself and the skin she’s been assigned to live in. It _was_ that, until Crystal restarted three times, and when it finally started to look good, she accidentally knocked over a bottle of black paint and ruined it.  
  
So she’s crying, and watching the black paint spread out over more of the canvas.  
  
“Why are you crying?”  
  
Crystal sniffles, wipes her eyes. She doesn’t turn around because she knows who it is. The skinny woman in her head that keeps coming to distract her. Gigi, her mind reminds her.  
  
”Go away.”  
  
There’s a beat of silence.  
  
”I don’t know how.”  
  
Crystal sighs, and turns around. Gigi lays along her bed, the neutural browns of her outfit and hair a sharp contrast to the colorful comforter and pillows on Crystal’s bed. She’s laid on her side and even with how small she is, her body forms perfect curves that draw Crystal’s eyes for a moment too long.  
  
”Are you gonna tell me why you poured paint all over your work? Or do I have to guess?”  
  
”I didnt-“  
  
Crystal takes a deep breath.  
  
”It was an accident. And now it’s ruined because i’m clumsy and i’m never going to be good enough to study art.”  
  
Dramatic. Crystal rolls her eyes at the way her own voice sounds. Gigi does too, and they look at each other and laugh together. Gigi peels herself off the bed and walks over, her heels clicking on the floorboards, and Crystal wonders why she’s wearing heels at this time of night, and where she was before she dropped into her room.  
  
”It’s not that bad.” Gigi says, “It’s just the lower half. Look,”  
  
She grabs a paintbrush, dips it in the nude color Crystal was using, and works at the canvas. Crystal leans to the side, rests her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. She’s convinced it’s done for. Her career has ended before it’s even started. Her dreams are shattered.  
  
”There!”  
  
Crystal looks down, tilts her head at the painting.   
  
It looks good.  
  
”A woman, trying to love herself, but is being censored by the expectations of the world.”  
  
Gigi smiles proud at her work, and Crystal smiles in awe at her, and her ability to solve all her problems with just a couple brush strokes.  
  
”Thank you, Gigi.”  
  
Gigi grins wide, winks and ruffles her hand in Crystal’s knotted auburn hair.   
  
“Anything for you, rainbow girl.”  
  
Crystal glanced down at the canvas, mapping out a couple of details Gigi missed. She knows Gigi has disappeared, having served her purpose, but the smell of vanilla lingers in Crystal’s nose and it makes her smile.


End file.
